


i‘ll be your home

by cicelywrites



Series: home [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, renmin deserves this, renmin rise, soft renmin hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicelywrites/pseuds/cicelywrites
Summary: sometimes, home is not just a place. it can be a person.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, JaemRen - Relationship, RenMin - Relationship
Series: home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	i‘ll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 2nd fic for the week lol i just need to write this because why not? this is the last part of my “home” series. enjoy!

_it was a very tiring day. _

jaemin let himself fall on the couch and closed his eyes. he stayed like that until he felt a light kiss on his forehead.

when he opened his eyes, he saw the love of his life, looking really worried for him.

“hey...” jaemin weakly said.

“are you tired, love?” renjun softly asked him, caressing his brown hair.

renjun doing things like this makes Jaemin fall for him more. the way he speaks to him when he feels he's tired, the way how he's taking care of him first before his own self, _he is just so pure and he doesn't deserve this cruel world. _

they started dating last year, and they decided to just live in one apartment; which is renjun's.

renjun and jaemin never had a big fight. they have their misunderstandings, but renjun will always be the one to say sorry.

and when jaemin can't control his temper at some things, renjun will always be there to help him calm.

sometimes, jaemin thinks that he don't deserve him. he's too soft and too understanding for him.

“love?” jaemin stood up as he called the other.

“yes, jaem?” they sit beside each other and jaemin held the older‘s small hand.

“have you ever thought of... breaking up with me?” jaemin didn't know why those words slipped from his mouth.

renjun looked at him straight in the eye, he looks like he's about to cry.

“why are you asking me that? did i do something wrong that made you ask that question?” renjun tried his best to not cry. but he can't.

this is the first time that jaemin saw how fragile renjun is. he's soft, but he never expected that his boyfriend will cry easily.

_i _ _wish i never said that. jaemin, you idiot! _

“no, love! you did nothing wrong... i'm sorry! don't cry...” he hugged renjun and the older held him tight.

minutes later, renjun is now calm. jaemin went to the kitchen to get him water.

renjun drank half of the water in the glass and wiped his tears. “i'm sorry for crying, jaemin.”

“no, it's okay, love. i should be the one who should be sorry.” jaemin looked at renjun and kissed his forehead. he locked the shorter in his tight embrace.

“i'm sorry for asking you that, injunnie. i just... think that i don't deserve you.” jaemin said while hugging renjun.

renjun broke the hug and looks at him, confused. “why?”

“because you are the one who's always sorry whenever we had misunderstandings even if i am the one who's at fault. you're always taking care of me when you should be taking care of yourself first. i just... don't deserve you, renjun.” jaemin's already close to crying. he shut his eyes hard to prevent the tears from falling.

he felt renjun's hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. it was a soft, slow kiss that feels like renjun's assuring him that he deserves him. then, renjun kissed his cheeks who's wet with his tears, trying to wipe it for him.

“please don't say that you don't deserve me, na jaemin. you deserve me. you deserve all the love that you are receiving right now. i love you, nana. don't you ever think of that again, okay?” renjun said while still cupping his cheeks.

he only nodded as a response and renjun smiled at him. _t__he smile that can light up his whole world, renjun's power. _

“i love you,” jaemin looked at renjun like he is the only person that exists in his eyes. _r__enjun is his world. _

“i love you too, love.” renjun smiled at him again and kissed his lips again.

“your lips are so dry, love. how many times do i have to tell you that you always have to apply lip balm? I bought you many flavors but you're not using it!” the shorter spoke as their kiss ended.

jaemin only laughed at renjun. he's always scolding him when he can feel that his lips are dry.

“your kisses are all i need, love.”

“no, apply some balm or i'm not gonna kiss you again.” renjun left him and went to the kitchen.

“hey! that's unfair!” he followed renjun and hugged him on his back.

“by the way, what do you want to eat? i'll cook.”

“no, sit there. i will cook.”

“but---”

“no, love. i will cook.”

“fine,” renjun frowned but jaemin just stole a kiss from him.

whenever Jaemin is tired, renjun is always there to cook him his favorite food and give him some tea. then they'll talk about how their day went and watch some movies if they're not sleepy.

but now, despite of being tired, he still tries his best to cook some chinese food for his boyfriend because he's sure he misses those.

after cooking, he placed the soup at the table only to find out that renjun is already sleeping.

_he's also tired, but he will still take care of me and cook for me. this guy, really. _

jaemin doesn't want the older to wake up so he just stared at the sleeping renjun, admiring how beautiful he is.

renjun woke up after a couple of hours, the food got cold and he looks at jaemin who's staring at him silently.

“it's already ten o'clock, you should have woken me up.” renjun said.

“love?” jaemin called him.

“you still didn't eat? let me heat the food first.” renjun disregarded jaemin and he gets the food to re-heat it but the younger held his arm.

“renjun, can you please tell me when you are tired?”

“tired of what, love?” the younger let go of his arms and he placed the cold soup inside the microwave.

“when you are tired after going to your work. or when you are tired of something. you shouldn't pretend that you aren't tired, renjun. please? tell me?”

when the food's done, he placed it again on the table and faced jaemin.

“yes, i will, love.” renjun smiled at him.

“promise?”

“i promise,” the older looks at jaemin for him to be convinced. “now, let's eat, shall we?”

they ate together peacefully. they talked about how their day went by and just laugh at each other's stories.

after eating, they brushed their teeth together. showering together before going to bed is also not new to them. they've done it for how many times now. 

jaemin got on the bed first, because renjun said that he needs to take care of something on his work first. he feels sleepy but he still waits for Renjun to finish on what he's doing. 

it didn't take that long when renjun closed his laptop and finally lay down on their bed.

the older uses jaemin's arm to be his pillow. their eyes are already closed but they're still not falling asleep.

“injunnie?” the younger called while he's stroking his boyfriend's hair.

“hmm?” renjun mumbled.

“do you know how lucky i am to be with you?”

“you said that for too many times, love. i am also lucky that i have the chance to be with you.”

“i love you, huang renjun.” he whispered and kissed Renjun's head.

“i love you too, na jaemin. goodnight,” renjun replied as they fell asleep deeply.

s_ometimes, home is not just a place. home can be a person. _

_we will always be each other's home. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope my au can save you from the renmin drought that we are currently experiencing. lol 
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
